Summer Night in Denerim
by Composure Cub
Summary: There wasn't any good ole' dwarven slash fiction. So I made some between M!Brosca and M!Aeducan. If it's not your thing, then don't read. But if it is, then feel free to R & R. I do not own the rights to the Dragon Age franchise.


Faren sat there, downing another drink in a tavern in Denerim. A strong yet well-worn place that glowed warmly by a fireplace in the center of the room. It cloaked the room in a healthy glow of orange that seemed to spread like wildfire, cascading those caught in it with peace and comfort. People were seated at tables around the fire, some talked low, keeping their heads down. While some roared in a drunken stupor as they rejoiced with comrades. There was an aura that filled every one with merriment. Every once in a while, one could hear the exclamations of the intoxicated, or the playing of a lute which was usually followed by applause to some degree in the background. There was never a moment when the tavern was quiet.

He sat at the bar, his chubby and zaftig frame drinking from a freshly renewed mug of ale. Faren sighed as he rubbed his bald head. He scratched at his face even though he had no beard. He could feel the casteless brand dig in on his right cheek. He pondered events and how things could've been different if he and his sister had been born into a caste. Then maybe she would have never had to sell herself, and he never would have had to do Beraht's dirty work. But, he thought, it had all been for the best. She lived in the royal palace now with her kid and her husband. And if he had been born into a different caste, then maybe he wouldn't have become a Grey Warden. Maybe the archdemon would have won. But here he was, forgotten, and now drinking ale in a shoddy bar in a shady part of Denerim. A table playing cards behind him erupted in a few cheers and a few yells of disbelief. Then a drawing of swords and axes, and more an increase in volume of the arguing.

Faren, with a little difficulty, shifted his body to see what the commotion was. Apparently, from what he was gathering, a hefty dwarf with shortly cropped Brownish-black hair in a fashion that reminded him of Oghren's, had won. The dwarf was big, and had no beard like Faren, so one could read his emotions easier. Upon looking at the dwarf, signals were sent to his nether regions. Under different circumstances, those being not about to partake in what he presumed would be a battle, he would have done damn near anything to bed that dwarf. But the men were not easy losers. He counted 4 of them total, all clearly drunk and stumbling. He got up off the stool, faced the group, who all had their backs to him (as they were getting ready to pounce on the dwarf) and he whistled.

Instantly they all turned around. Faren winked at the dwarf, who took it as a sign to leave. Even though he was mildly intoxicated, the big dwarf managed to some-what gracefully sneak away. Faren looked up now at the drunken fools advancing. Noticing that the other dwarf left, he sighed. _He got away, looks like I won't be getting any tonight…_ With a look of boredom, he drew his two-handed axe.

"We're gonna gut you like a….*hiccup*" The man in the middle said, his dagger drawn. He fumbled, trying to grasp for an insult. Clearly too far gone to even try and hold a conversation with.

"We're just gonna gut you!"

The atmosphere of the bar didn't really alter, in fact, it only grew more heated. A single bead of sweat rolled down Faren's forehead. Not in nervousness, but the heat from heat of said bar. Summer in Ferelden could be complete hell sometimes.

The men approached within striking distance. If he could manage it, Faren thought to himself, one swing and they might all be down for the count. He drew his axe, prepared for his attack, when all of the sudden a yell issued out somewhere in the bar and a cloud of smoke engulfed the scene.

Faren found his hand grabbed roughly and let himself get led out of the bar. He felt the warm night air sweep across his face as he and the person who aided him ran down one of Denerim's many alleyways. The sound of water lucidly moving throughout the canals was soothing, as he knew they would be hidden. He checked his surroundings, an alleyway with the main canal behind them… They were approaching a backdoor to some place from the looks and intent of which the stranger led him. With difficulty, he managed to wheeze out, "Who are you?"

The stranger stopped and faced him, and he realized it was the dwarf who he helped out at the bar. It seemed that dwarf too, was in need of air. There was a lantern outside the backdoor that casted their faces in a warm, orange hue.

"You don't think I would just forget a random act of kindness do you?" The dwarf grinned at him, blushing slightly. "I had one of my shady friends, cause that distraction and I grabbed you." He explained.

"Why go through all the trouble to sa-" Faren was cut short by unintelligible yells from the men who were chasing them.

"Quickly, come with me." The dwarf said grabbing Faren, once again by the hand.

"Wait, what's your name?" Faren asked.

"Duran. Duran Aeducan." He said smiling brightly at Faren as he pushed open the door.

Duran had led him and into what appeared to be another tavern. One that was alive with the crowd, and the jubilation of everyone in it. Duran let go for a second in front of the barkeep. "Allow me to buy you a drink." Duran said to him, once again blushing slightly. If he kept doing that, Faren didn't know if he could keep himself in check. "Sure, ale if you don't mind."

"Two ales." Duran said paying the barkeep. They headed over to a secluded corner in the room. Here they could talk, but not be away from everyone should their "inebriated friends" come looking for them.

"Duran Aeducan, huh?" Faren said tasting the name.

"You're bloody royalty, you know that?" He finally said.

"Heh" Duran chuckled, "Not anymore. You know I was exiled, right?"

"Besides, what's your name?" He said.

"Faren…. Faren Brosca." Faren replied, knowing what the typical reaction would be.

"Well, throw me down and call me a nug!" Duran exclaimed. "The hero of Ferelden, talking to me about royalty!"

Faren looked up, surprised at the response. "Wha-?"

"You could be rich! Have everything! Money, power, women." Duran jokingly said.

"Well, that's not really my thing." Faren said coyly.

"What? Money? Who doesn't like money?" Duran asked oblivious.

"No… not that… The women I mean." Faren said gazing up to lock eyes with Duran.

Duran looked back, and they shared looks of desire. Finally Duran spoke up. "Why not, retire early… Know what I mean?" He asked enticingly.

Faren drained the rest of his ale. "I thought you would never ask!"

Duran walked up to the barkeep again and asked, "A room, please."

The barkeep gave him the key to a room in which Duran hastily grabbed it.

Duran ran back to the table, and grabbed Faren's hand. But unlike the other times, Faren could feel the excitement and warmth from Duran's being. They walked out of the room into a corridor, and took a left. The place still illuminated by torches. They found their room and entered it.

Not as soon as the door shut, was Faren's back pressed against it, and his lips connected with Duran's. Their lips melded together and Faren could taste the ale and pure lust directly from the other big dwarf. Their bodies pulled close, and Faren felt Duran's tongue try and force it's way into his mouth. Faren tried to wrestle Duran's tongue for dominance. Eliciting small gruffs from each dwarf. Eventually, Faren lost and Duran probed his way into his partner's mouth. Duran's hand snaked it's way to Faren's crotch and he achieved a moan from Faren. The thick fingers gently massaged the cloth, the only thing keeping Faren's member from standing at full attention.

Armor was being strewn on the floor, Faren's breastplate making a thunk when it hit the ground. Duran's plate armor thudding to the ground by the bed. Boot's being kicked off. Their leggings being torn off eachother's bodies in sheer carnal desire. Faren was pushed onto the bed, legs dangling slightly off, and he looked up to inspect his partner's body. Duran, like him was chubby, but he could clearly see through his loins, and gulped looking at Duran's member. It wasn't incredibly long, it looked the same length as his own. But it was thick. Incredibly so.

"Aeducan's might!" Faren said. "You pack one hell of a two-hander!" Faren exclaimed. Duran blushed even more.

"I don't think I thanked you properly for saving me." Duran said lustily. He kissed Faren, then moved to a nipple, all the while massaging Faren's bulge. Duran then kissed his way down Faren's big belly. He then tore away Faren's loincloth and encompassed the member in his mouth.

Faren moaned in pleasure. Duran pulled back to the head and gently swirled his tongue on the tip causing his mate to increase the volume of his moaning. Faren's hands found their way into Duran's brown hair. And he began to thrust up into Duran's mouth. Duran took a second to spit onto his hand, lubing up his fingers. As he returned to work Faren's cock, taking time to slide his tongue alongside it, Duran worked a thick finger into Faren. Faren released a sharp cry as it probed deeper. Duran then worked another one opening up Faren even more. And then a third. Duran sucked, his head bobbing into the thrusts of Faren.

Faren writhed under Duran's ministrations. Eventually he yelled out, "Maker, Duran! I am gonna…. I am gonna...!" Duran moved his head back up to the tip as Faren erupted into his mouth. Duran drank volley after volley of Faren's seed as Faren kept releasing into his mouth. Eventually he withdrew his fingers leaving Faren feeling empty. Only to be lifted up and flopped back down onto the big bed, as his lips met with Duran's. Duran was painfully hard, now more than ever.

"You ready?" Duran asked, sweat forming over their smooth alabaster skin.

"Oh, Maker, yes!" Faren said.

Duran hooked Faren's legs over his shoulders. Duran had every intention of waking anybody sleeping in the rooms surrounding theirs. He positioned his member, and gently slid in. Stopping whenever Faren inhaled sharply. Giving the other time to adjust. He worked his way in until he was completely sheathed into his lover. Faren moaned his name.

"Duran. I want you to breed me." He said looking into the eyes of the dwarf mounting him. From what Duran could see, Faren was already at full attention again.

He slid out, then slammed back in causing Faren to grunt in surprise. But after his little devilishness, he slowly slid out and then pushed gently in. He worked up a pace.

Slp…. Slp… Slp….. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap-slap-slap-slap. He was pounding into Faren. Faren's face was contorted into pure ecstasy. The bed clanked against the wall repeatedly, shaking the nightstand right next to it. Faren yelled in pure pleasure as Duran hit that sweet spot. Duran aimed better and repeatedly hit home, causing Faren to moan, louder and louder. Faren saw stars behind his eyes. Faren, then cried out, "I'm gonna come…. Duran! Oh, Maker! Here it comes!" And Faren hoarsely yelled in climax as he released onto his belly. Feeling Faren tighten around him was too much, and Duran felt the swelling in his balls. "Faren, ungh! Faren!" Duran released a bestial roar as he shattered inside his lover. Filling Faren with his seed.

Duran let go of Faren's legs and leaned down and kissed him. Duran cuddled with Faren, and drifted off to sleep inside of him.

Duran awoke, still inside of his lover, and kissed him on the cheek, awakening Faren. "Good morning." Faren said.

"Eheh, right back 'atcha!" Duran said playfully.

The cuddled some more, and eventually it brought them into another fit of fiery passion.

They were so intoxicated with one another, they didn't care about the stares. Or even when the barkeep said, "You two sure make a ruckus, don't 'cha?" The only thing they cared about was each other.


End file.
